


Memoirs of a Disgruntled Civil Servant

by ColourAndCity



Category: Eden (Korea Musician), K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Vampire, April Fools' Day, Fluff, Gen, vampires working office jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourAndCity/pseuds/ColourAndCity
Summary: Doyoung’s life was kind of boring for a vampire with an office job.But that all changed the night he ran into one of the Bureau of Human-Vampire Relation's most legendary hunters.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75
Collections: Collection - Another Name for the Devil





	Memoirs of a Disgruntled Civil Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/gifts).



> The most important side story in the ANFTD universe!  
> Happy April Fool's Day!

'Doyoung from Accounting.'

That's all that he was known as at the Bureau of Human-Vampire Relations. 

At least, that's all that anyone who actually knew he existed knew him as.

Some of the Bureau employees honestly didn't even think he existed. Many merely thought that his name was a joke or even some sort of code used by the upper executives as to where they outsourced the unwanted work to. Despite having worked at the Bureau for nearly two decades at present time, most had never once actually come in contact with him minus the occasional cleaning staff. It was actually kind of easy to miss him as he was rather quiet, mostly kept to himself and was the only person who worked nights on the 4th floor of the Bureau's head office in Gangnam.

But he was also the only vampire.

Doyoung's entire existence up until present time had been equal parts ordinary and extraordinary at the same time. One could even say he was the most 'normal' supernatural being in existence due to how extraordinarily ordinary he was. He was a regular irregular in the Bureau’s books.

Back in the early 2000's, just after the Bureau went public with the existence of vampires, they were soon brought under the laws and regulations of the federal government and affirmative action soon took hold of their hiring processes. As such, when Doyoung applied for a position they could hardly turn him down as they had no other vampires currently on staff. Even though it had been 20 years since then, Doyoung remained the only vampire at head office and the Bureau still had less than a dozen total vampire employees spread across all its divisions. There were a handful of other vampires that started working for the Bureau in the more recent years but they all worked in the field division as hunters and rarely came in contact with the rest of the Bureau employees.

Many thought that a vampire working a desk job was an improbable likelihood, and for the most part it was as there had never been a single vampire office applicant since Doyoung. But for Doyoung it was more than just a job, it was a reprieve from the constant chaos of the coven he was a part of.

Doyoung belonged to the Coven of Power, by far the largest coven in South Korea and even one of the largest in Asia. As such, the coven owned their own gated complex in Gangnam composed of several crowded condominium towers. While Doyoung had his own living quarters (minus the odd time his sire was actually back in the country from one of his many trips to America), there was still rarely a night where he could just escape the hustle and bustle of the coven and have some alone time. The Bureau office offered that piece and quiet he craved. While the coven heads often pressured him to ‘spy’ on Bureau affairs for their own benefit, they rarely put any additional pressure on him as he would just inform them that there wasn’t much to report on as he only worked in accounting and could only comment on things like expense receipts, damage settlement payments, and the mortgage rates of coven housing. Even his “top secret intel” was boring.

Many of the coven members often mocked him for dressing up in a suit and tie everyday to go to some boring office job but as soon as he drove off the coven’s gated community, it was as if a wave of relief would wash over him and all his coven stresses would disappear for the next eight to ten hours. He loved his coven dearly but he had a much different mentality than many of the members and needed the structure of a job in his life as well as the precious time alone.

The Bureau also paid him handsomely. While Doyoung didn’t actually need any of this money for himself as the coven covered all of his living expenses, he would instead send the majority back to his older brother. Doyoung himself, despite appearing in his early twenties, had been born in the late 1970’s and both his older brother and elderly parents were still alive. 90% of his paychecks went to help pay for their housing and day-to-day living expenses as he had helped bring them out of poverty and wanted them to live the remainder of their lives comfortably.

And that about summed up Doyoung’s rather bland existence and would sum it up for the rest of eternity. At least it would have if he had never run into Eden.

***

It was very late one night in the spring of 2007 and Doyoung was once again the only person on the 4th floor, working the night shift and sorting through the mountains of documents that needed processing that the day workers had left for him.

“Who do they expect gets all this work done every night? Fucking Keebler elves?” Doyoung muttered to himself as he sorted through the unlabeled stacks. “Never a single ‘thanks for your hard work every night, Doyoung.’ Ugh, humans. The worst, I swear.”

Doyoung leaned down and dug a second generation iPod Nano out of his desk drawer, meticulously checking the markings on the earbuds before inserting them into his ears and cranking his music. As he was the only person working nights other than the cleaning staff, there were never really any rules enforced upon him over what he could or could not do in the office so he tended to take full advantage of the “no music” rule as he furiously worked processing invoices and billings at a lightning speed.

The night dragged on and he had gotten to the point where he decided it would be best to take a break and go and get himself a cup of coffee in the small office kitchenette. His music blared in his ears as he made a pot of piping hot black coffee and poured himself a rather large mug of it.

If he hadn’t been wearing his earbuds he may have actually heard that he was no longer alone on the floor and been aware of what dangers awaited him.

As Doyoung rounded the corner from the kitchen, he slammed full-force directly into Eden, nearly knocking him off his feet and dumping nearly the entire contents of his coffee mug down the front of Eden’s shirt. Doyoung jumped nearly a foot in the air from being startled and quickly ripped the buds out of his ears in a panic.

Eden hissed in pain as he frantically tried to pull the fabric soaked in scalding hot coffee away from his skin.

“Oh my god, oh my god I am so sorry I didn’t even see you!” Doyoung cried as he hovered his hands in front of Eden, not knowing what he should do to help.

“Maybe you should fucking watch where you’re going?” Eden growled as he flicked the coffee off his hands, spattering the cubicle wall beside him.

“Here, come into the kitchen, I’ll grab the first aid kit and a clean shirt for you. Just give me a minute.” Doyoung ushered Eden into the kitchen and down on a chair as Eden began to carefully peel the damp layers of clothing off of himself.

Doyoung was quick to run to his desk and grab one of the spare white button-up shirts from his drawer as well as the small first aid kit located just outside the kitchen. When Doyoung had returned, Eden had stripped off his sopping wet jacket and draped it across the table. Doyoung noticed his ID card on the floor, having fallen out of his pocket.

“Oh, your ID!” Doyoung commented as he reached down to pick it up, reading Eden’s name. “You’re… a hunter? You’re _that_ hunter?! You’re a legend!”

“Yeah.” Eden replied curtly as he snatched the ID away from Doyoung and shoved it back in his pant pocket.

“Can’t say I’ve ever come across a hunter up here before.” Doyoung said offhandedly.

“Yeah well I just got back from a rather messy mission in Macau and need to file some urgent expenses before month’s end. I was told to come find some guy named Doyoung in accounting.” Eden grumbled as he got up and headed over to the kitchen sink to wet some paper towels to either help scrub off the coffee or act as a cool compress or both.

“That would be me!” Doyoung chirped as he began to pull various items out of the first aid kit such as bandages and gauze.

Eden gave a rather unimpressed frown knowing this was now the, to him, incompetent person he was going to have to deal with. He stopped what he was doing and carefully looked Doyoung over. As Doyoung sifted through the first aid kit, he began rambling about how he would be able to easily file the expense report by the end of the night if Eden had the proper documentation with him. That was also the moment Eden noticed Doyoung’s fangs while he talked and his unusually pale eyes.

“You’re a vampire.” Eden said curtly.

Doyoung stopped mid ramble to look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“And you’re surprised?” Doyoung huffed. “You’re a hunter. It’s not like you don’t see vampires on a daily basis. Or are you more surprised because I’m a living, breathing vampire without an imminent death wish?”

“Just never seen one working an office job.” Eden scoffed.

“Yeah, I’m an anomaly.” Doyoung replied with a roll of his eyes as if he had heard the same comment a thousand times. “Now, we need to survey the damage my coffee did so that we don’t also have to file medical expenses tonight.”

Eden had been previously unbuttoning his shirt but had quickly stopped.

“No, I think I’m fine.” Eden said as he bagan buttoning up his shirt again.

“I just poured half a litre of scalding hot liquid on you, there is no way you are okay.” Doyoung commented in a slightly annoyed manner, taking hold of Eden’s shirt and pulling him towards him.

They struggled for a few short moments before Doyoung overpowered Eden and unintentionally ripped Eden’s shirt open, popping off several buttons in the process and exposing his bare chest.

Doyoung let out an audible gasp at what he saw. Or more like at what he didn’t see. There was barely a mark. The skin on Eden’s chest was a little pink in places but even those spots were already healing and fading fast. Eden quickly wrenched his shirt free from Doyoung’s grasp and covered up.

Doyoung remained looking intently at Eden with mild shock and curiosity while Eden quickly tried to avert eye contact.

“There’s no way…” Doyoung muttered in bewilderment having connected the dots in his mind. “You’re a familiar.”

Eden lunged at him and quickly clamped a hand over Doyoung’s mouth.

“Don’t say another word, you hear? I will rip your fucking throat out if I have to so don’t test me.” Eden growled in Doyoung’s ear and he quickly nodded in compliance.

Eden slowly lowered his hand and they both just stood there in silence for a moment.

“You don’t need to worry.” Doyoung said quietly. “There’s no one on this floor except me, even the cleaning staff by the sounds of it are three floors down. Nobody would have overheard.”

“Yeah well it’s still not something I want being broadcast around the Bureau, okay?”

“Yeah… I get that. A hunter also being a familiar? It’s unheard of.” Doyoung muttered. “But I can see the benefits for a hunter like yourself…”

“So you will tell exactly no one, go it?” Eden hissed. “Unless you want to become one of those vampires with an imminent death wish...”

Doyoung made an anxious hand movement as if he was locking his lips.

“While you’re here you might as well clean up and change.” Doyoung casually noted, tossing him the spare shirt. “Sorry again for the coffee spill. And for finding out your dirty little secret. And the threat against my life.”

Doyoung quickly went back to his desk without another word and pretended that the last fifteen minutes had never occured. It wasn’t long before Eden had cleaned up, changed and joined him to hand over all the expense documentation he would need. They barely spoke the entire time, except when necessary and were done within the hour.

“Thanks.” Eden said coldly as he got his jacket and got up to leave.

“Don’t worry, Eden.” Doyoung called as he did so. “Your secret is safe with me. You have my word!”

Eden gave a hesitant look over his shoulder as he rounded the corner to the elevators and disappeared from sight.

***

After that night, Eden had begun to drop by the office late at night. At first it was once or twice every other month or so but it had started to become more frequent. Originally it was just to keep tabs on Doyoung to ensure he hadn’t told anyone about his secret and that he still understood the implications of doing so. But after some time Eden started to gain more respect for Doyoung and all the work he did for the Bureau and all the corporate terrors he had to put up with by himself on a nightly basis.

Occasionally Eden would drop off a single black coffee for Doyoung while he was roped into a four hour long conference call at this desk or he would come and sit and talk with Doyoung for an hour or two on a particularly slow night.

Occasionally Doyoung started to do small favors for Eden as well like bumping his expense paperwork to the top of the pile, taking care of the accounting notices for a certain coven at his request, or making certain mileage reports to a location in Seongnam mysteriously ‘disappear’ on his behalf.

***

After the events of the Gala, the Bureau had been thrown into complete disarray for months. Doyoung had been working relentlessly on his end to try and do as much financial damage control as he could but even he was reaching his burnout point.

He had been scrolling through spreadsheets for hours, eyes glued to his computer screen and mind completely focused on his work, when the touch of a hand on his shoulder caused him to leap nearly out of his chair in shock. He whipped his head around and saw Eden's familiar smug face laughing behind him.

"God Eden!" Doyoung cursed, throwing his upper body onto his desk, face down in embarrassment. "It has been months and you choose tonight of all nights to show up unannounced. If I still had a beating heart you would have _literally_ given me a heart attack right now. How the hell were you able to sneak up on me like that?! I didn't even have my earbuds in!" 

There was no response from Eden. There was not a single sound from Eden. No breathing. No heartbeat. Doyoung turned back around to face him. It was almost immediately that Doyoung noticed all the subtle changes. Eden didn't have to say a word, he just gave a smirk.

Doyoung gave a bit of a smirk himself and extended his hand. "Welcome to the club."

Eden took Doyoung's hand in a firm handshake. "Looks like you're gonna be dealing with me for a very, very long time."

"I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @ ColourAndCity_ or CC @ ColourAndCity.  
> Or just yell into the void.


End file.
